


Quenching the Flames

by Gaqalesqua



Series: The Joys of Hope County [2]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Sharky Boshaw is a giant sub, Voice Kink, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Now that Sharky doesn't have an Angel problem anymore, Dita wants some recompense.





	Quenching the Flames

Dita tossed the broken shovel aside, wiping her hands off on her jeans as she caught her breath. The trailer park was filled with dead Angels and the music was finally off. She could hear her blood pounding in her head as she strode across the grass, kicking aside Peggie corpses to get to the ladder. The sound of Sharky yelling insults was ringing clear across the air as she climbed up, and she hauled herself onto the trailer, staring at the strange man who was dancing on top of the roof.

“Man, I wish all cops were cool like you!” he complained, yanking his headphones down. “What can I say, amigo? I guess we just got chemistry!”

Chemistry. Dita thought about Sharky not wearing pants for a second and her brow arched. He wasn’t wrong. She’d definitely been picturing that in her mind the first time he’d mentioned being in a _pants free environment_ and the enthusiastic grin he’d shot her wasn’t doing anything to kill the appeal in that picture.

Then again, maybe she was just _really_ fucking turned on by the action and the music, and the sound of his voice yelling and singing for the past, what, ten minutes?

“All right, get back out there, man! Call me next time you’re takin’ on the Angels!”

Dita’s gaze snapped back to him. He lured the Angels in, broke the sound system, sent her out to fix it, and then he was just sending her away? Oh no, not happening. She reached out and grabbed a handful of his hoodie and dragged him closer. An uncertain noise escaped the pyro’s mouth but he didn’t resist her. She’d seen him giving her the up-and-down look the whole time they’d been talking earlier.

His hands pressed against her belly, still wrapped around the gun, as she dragged his mouth to hers. Sharky let out a long, deep groan that made her skin tingle and his beard scratched her face as their lips moved roughly against each other. He let go of the gun and a hand slid around her waist, pulling her in close. It was Dita’s turn to let out a noise of pleasure at the strength of his grip on her.

She was panting by the time they finally broke apart, her mouth already feeling sore from the kiss but her body running hot now. Sharky’s eyes looked glazed for a moment as he pulled in air to try and clear his head.

“I’m super fucking turned on,” she said breathlessly, “and I think I deserve a reward for dealing with your Angel _problem_ , right?”

“Yes ma’am Deputy ma’am,” Sharky mumbled, and she dragged him back in for a kiss as their bodies pressed up against each other. She could feel his erection against her thigh as he grabbed her ass, squeezing repeatedly.

“You checking if I’m packing heat?” she drawled. Sharky leaned over to put the gun down and looked back at her.

“Dep, I fucking _know_ you’re packing,” and he used both hands this time. Dita laughed, her hands going to his pants. She could feel how wet she was already and she wanted to get him down so she could shove down her jeans and straddle him. Halfway through unbuckling his belt, though, he left her ass and grabbed her hands, pulling them away with a quick ‘woah, woahhhhhh.’

“What’s wrong?” she asked, pausing.

“You seriously thinking of getting my dick out?” he almost demanded, his eyes wide.

“Jesus, Sharky, aren’t we going to fuck?”

He nodded fervently. “Hell yeah, Dep, but I was thinkin’ I’d eat you out first, not just skip straight to the sex.”

Dita’s eyes widened as heat coiled in her belly. “O-okay.” His honesty had bowled her over and she didn’t know what to say. “Yes. Fuck. Yeah. Hell yeah.”

It was Sharky’s turn to tug at her belt and Dita grabbed his shoulders as he kissed her roughly, the jingle of metal meeting her ears as he slid the leather out of the buckle and popped her jeans open. Then his mouth found her neck and started going _down_ , and pretty soon Sharky was on his knees in front of her, dragging her pants down. The warm air of his breath rolled over her skin as he fought the jeans down to her knees, and then one hand wrapped around her thigh and Sharky was sliding onto his back and guiding her down.

Dita ended up on his face with her legs apart, feet planted above his head. The scratch of Sharky’s beard already had her whimpering even before his tongue swept out and licked her from perineum to clit with a broad stroke that pulled a moan from her mouth.

“Jesus, Dep, you taste _good_ ,” Sharky said, and he kissed her slit roughly. Dita moaned again, leaning back on the corrugated roof for a moment as his tongue slid out again. A few more licks and she realised this wasn’t going to work so well. She wanted to straddle his mouth, and she rolled off him. Sharky sat up on his elbows and made a confused noise but then he spotted her kicking off her boots, working her jeans off, and the next noise was appreciative.

“That’s better,” Dita muttered, and looked at Sharky to see him staring at her thighs. “What?”

“You could crush my head like a watermelon and I’d die thankful,” Sharky replied. Dita laughed.

“I’m not sure if threatening you with that if you don’t do a good job would be a deterrent or an incentive,” she said with a smirk. Sharky groaned.

“Listen, I ain’t been a teenager for long enough that I don’t miss it, so quit tryin’ to make me come in my pants like I’m 16 again,” he complained. She grinned.  

“Sorry, Sharky,” and with that, Dita pushed him back down onto the roof and slung her thighs either side of his face. She heard a quiet _oh my god_ of reverence, and then he was grabbing her ass with both hands and pulling her down against his mouth.

Dita let out a cry as his lips wrapped around her clit and started to suck, her hips rocking against his face immediately. The scratch of the beard on her thighs, against her lips, was already adding to just how fucking _good_ Sharky’s mouth felt as the pyromaniac below her groaned. His tongue swept up the length of her and ground against her nub a few times. Dita planted her hands on the roof again, leaning forwards. The new angle tilted her further into Sharky’s eager mouth and a hand left her ass, his rough fingers pushing aside the wet curls. They teased at her slit and Dita gasped, knocking Sharky’s cap off and tangling her fingers into his hair.

The responding noise she got from him was all the encouragement she needed to grab a fistful of fair hair and tug.

She looked down in time to see his eyes roll up briefly as a shiver ran through his body. The hand still on her ass dug nails into her flesh and Dita rocked forward gently, feeling two fingers push into her. The _noise_ they made as he slipped them in was lurid. She rocked her hips again and Sharky’s other hand skimmed up her belly, gripping her tank top and yanking it up. Dita hadn’t put her bra back on after staying at Adelaide’s and her breasts slipped out from beneath the fabric. One was immediately groped by Sharky, palm covering it and squeezing gently. A shaky cry escaped Dita’s mouth as he tongued her clit, his two fingers spreading her open before they began to pump in and out of her slowly. Thumb rolling her nipple, Sharky renewed his efforts to suck on her nub and Dita almost _sobbed_ in pleasure as heat started to coil in her gut, fed by each lick and stroke of his fingers.

She bent a little further over and Sharky thrust his fingers in deep, moving them faster. Dita’s nails scraped against the roof, her arms shaking. She could feel the air cooling against a patch of sweat on her lower back as Sharky’s tongue started making firm circles over her nub and then his free hand moved down and pulled back the hood on her clit with his thumb.  

Sharky’s lips latched onto the exposed nub and Dita forgot how to speak as he sucked hard and fast. Her hand tore at his hair. He groaned, shaking, her name coming out muffled and buzzing at her nub. Her hips were rocking furiously now against his lips and that heat was growing, taunting her.

“Oh my god, _Sharky_!” Dita groaned as her thighs started to shake. “F- _fuck!_ _Fuck,_ Sharky, h-how…are you so… _good_ at this?!”

There was a muffled chuckle somewhere between her thighs and Sharky kept sucking, moaning his enjoyment. Each little buzz of his voice just fed that coil of pleasure.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Dita wanted to sing his praises but the words just weren’t coming, “ _uhhn_ , _fuck_ , Sharky…”

Another groan at the sound of his name. Dita felt her stomach swoop. With a few more sucks, she was riding that edge, and then she was bucking into his mouth, crying out sharply as pleasure washed over her. The heat rushed through her body, tingling her skin, and she tugged so hard on Sharky’s hair that the little voice of logic that hadn’t been squashed by orgasm briefly told her to be fucking _gentle_ with one of the two fucking _best_ givers of oral in this damn valley.

And then another voice yelped _holy shit, that giver is still giving_ as Dita started shaking, trembling as Sharky’s tongue was swiping up and down her slit like he _needed_ to taste her slick. She rode that for a few more moments until that raw feeling kicked in and, breathlessly, she rolled off his head and collapsed on his left. Her body was still quaking as she sucked in air, vision blurry. Fuck. Wow. For a man who lived in a remote trailer park in the ass end of fuck knows, his tongue was _golden_.

Dita closed her eyes briefly to recover, her shirt sticking to her shoulders uncomfortably. She shucked it off and threw it to one side, the metal warm and dry against her back.

“Fuck, Deputy,” she heard Sharky murmur, “you uh, you okay?”

“Shhhut,” her words came out vaguely slurred, “yeahhhh.”

“Shut yeah?”

Her hand flailed around briefly before she held up a finger. “Minute.”

“You ain’t makin’ a lot of sense there, Dep.”

“Ssshhh.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Dita finally sat up when she stopped trembling, pushing back her sweaty hair to gaze at Sharky, then down at the tent in his jeans, and without a moment’s hesitation she swung her leg over his hip and straddled his thighs to get his cock out.

“You ain’t messin’ around,” Sharky chuckled. Dita leaned down and kissed him roughly.

“No shit, Boshaw,” she knelt up, pushing the tip of him against her slit, “figured it was your turn.”

“Aw _hell_ , Dep,” Sharky groaned, as Dita dropped down into his lap. He made a noise like he’d been shot and arched up, grabbing her tits in his rough palms. Dita rocked into him with a gasp, grabbing his wrists as she began to bounce, biting her lip. “Oh _fuck,_ shit, _Dep-_ ”

“Dita,” she gasped, “my- fucking name- is _Dita_!”

“Dita,” Sharky moaned, his hips rocking, fucking her hard and slow from below, “Dita, _shit_ , your pussy is _fantastic_.”

Dita rolled her eyes and grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling him up to her. “Boshaw,” she growled. His cock twitched but didn’t flag and she watched his throat bob.

“Yeah, Dep?” he asked.

“Do me a favour, don’t _ever_ call it my pussy again,” she ordered. “I can’t take it seriously. Like, I _love_ how fucking hyped you are to go down on me but fucking _please_ call it something else?”

His brows raised, surprise crossing his face. “That all?” he asked.

Dita trailed her fingers down his scalp and wrapped both hands around the back of his neck. “Trust me, I’m gonna be _so_ much more into it if you keep that in mind.”

“Okay,” Sharky looked thoughtful, “but like, you’ve raised a _conundrum_ here, Dep. What the hell _else_ do I call it?”

Dita paused, slowing her hips. “I dunno, just describe it?” she suggested. “I mean, ‘cunt’ isn’t exactly a great one, ‘quim,’ not really…and twat? I’m not fucking _British_.”

She suddenly arched up with a yelp because Sharky dropped a thumb to her clit and started to rub rough circles against the nub.

“Okay,” he grunted, and he was off again, rolling into her, “I’ll…just uh…mmm, tell you how you _feel_ , ‘k Dee?”

“Oh god, sure, _fuck_ , _sure_ ,” she gasped, feeling the flutters of pleasure from his touch.

“ _Great_.”

She didn’t give a _shit_ if Faith had some creepers in the bushes watching them. Sharky’s mouth found her nipple and Dita arched into his lips, grabbing his shoulders as his tongue played with the stiff peak. Her hips rolled as she parted her thighs wide for him to thrust deeper into her and she pressed his face into her cleavage. Sharky’s tongue swiped up the valley between her breasts as he grabbed her hips and dragged her down into his lap. Dita missed the fingers on her clit but when Sharky’s hips rolled beneath hers, pushing his cock into her sweet spot, she decided she couldn’t complain much.

“Holy _shit_ , Dep,” he groaned into her breasts as she yelped, “a-are…are you…like- _fuckin’ shit, fuck, god fuck!_ ”

He slowed and she let out a noise of protest.

“Couldn’t fuck you and talk at the same time,” Sharky blurted out. “Fuck _me_ , Dep, you’re a whole fuckin’ package.” His thumb found her clit again and Dita bucked into the touch. “Whole damn present wrapped up in _the_ most perfect fuckin’ fantasy. Jesus, you got _handcuffs_ , chica.”

Dita laughed, a sound which cracked into a moan as he sucked on her nipple again. Her legs quivered a little.

“You ever wanna _arrest_ me and make me do some damn _community service_ on your p- on you, I’ll do whatever it takes,” he promised.

An image of Sharky, hands cuffed behind his back, his hair mussed, face between Dita’s thighs, flared up heat in her core and she moaned. “M-might have…to, _ah_ , t-take you up on that,” she gasped, grinning.

Boshaw grabbed a handful of her ass and rocked her steadily back and forth on his lap, doing those little rolls with his hips that were making Dita squeak as they stroked her sweet spot again. Thumb pressing a little harder, Sharky _howled_ as she stuck her hands up his hoodie and scratched her nails down his back, bucking reflexively.

“Fuck, _Sharky!_ ” Dita gasped. “Harder?”

“Yes ma’am,” Sharky grunted, and Dita’s fingers curled into his hoodie, her weight pushing him down onto the roof as his hips thrust hard and fast, his thighs slapping against the inside of hers. The friction was _so_ damn good and with Dita pinning him there, Sharky was free to grab her palm her tit. She wasn’t going to last much longer with this kind of treatment. Already she could feel that tension cinching tight between her thighs and Dita purred at the thought of how it was going to feel when it hit.

“God, you’re _so-!_ ” she whimpered, “so _fucking good-!_ ”

“ _God_ you’re hot,” he moaned, “so, fucking, _hot_ , outta my league, outta my _fuckin-!_ ”

His voice wavered and cracked as his cock buried deep in her and Dita cooed, just before her own voice broke as he dragged her down to suck on her nipple again. The wet heat that rolled through her after each lick was _torture_ now as she found herself tumbling towards her orgasm but _not_ fucking fast enough to-

Sharky angled his hips a little different and Dita’s mouth fell slack as he rubbed at her sweet spot. Whatever noises she’d been making before paled in comparison to what escaped her now. They sounded so _pained_. Dita knew she wasn’t hurting and that was why she ground down _hard_ when Sharky made noises of concern, trying to spur him on without needing her words. So he grabbed her ass with both hands, and breathlessly, between pants, lapped at her nipples, alternating as that heat made Dita’s stomach flutter. Fuck, fuck, fuck-

“Really wanna cum in you, Dep,” Sharky grunted out.

The strain in his voice, the low growl at the end, the _picture_ that came with it of him filling her until she was dripping – shit, she was _done_ , the pleasure was crashing over her hard enough to make her _scream_ and she couldn’t stop her hips. She rode Sharky’s cock as little aftershocks pounded through her and he didn’t _stop_. She could feel him trembling beneath her, shaking with the effort of not getting his own rocks off, and Dita looked down at him, panting.

“Fucking…cum!” she demanded, and Sharky’s eyes widened just before she kissed him. His hips moved frantically up and down, finesse and stamina gone as he came with a long growl that just made her whimper. She could feel his cock twitching and she worked herself up and down him to milk that sensation for as long as she could. Only when he grabbed her hips to still her did she stop. She was still throbbing. She didn’t want him to pull out.

“Fuck,” Sharky grunted beneath her, his breathing laboured.

“Yeah,” Dita agreed. “Wow.”

“Thanks.” Sharky rolled onto his side and took her with him, but he didn’t move to slide out. “Good fuckin’ lord almighty, Dita, did anyone ever tell you, you got a _fantastic_ rack?”

Dita laughed. Sharky wriggled a little and the sound trailed off into a moan. She felt something drip down her thigh, and apparently Sharky did too because they both looked down at the same time to see his cum seeping out of her. Slowly, he pulled his hips back. Dita whined, and then her eyes widened as Sharky pulled off his hoodie and tossed it aside, kissing down her body.

“You want me to clean up this mess, Dep?”

Her hand dragging his head between her thighs was all the encouragement he needed.


End file.
